


The Winchester Legacy

by Cat2000, KindredIsa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, M/M Sex, Mpreg, Nesting Angels (Supernatural), Post Mpreg, Underage spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindredIsa/pseuds/KindredIsa
Summary: This was a role play with Cat2000 but I rewrote the story into a fiction.The children of Sam and Dean Winchester begin the family legacy of hunting. Alyra and Aason begin their training to be hunters as someone is determined to fulfill on of their destinies. Gabriel and Castiel help to train the kids and protect the Winchester family bloodline. This takes place a year before Rise of the Gods.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	1. Trouble in school

** The Winchester Legacy **

The day had seemed so good, with the teenaged Winchesters heading to school while their parents were on a hunt. Alyra Rose Winchester was a lovely brunette with curves to rival any playboy model, dressed in a white blouse and tight white shorts entering the classroom with her soft eyes closing when she saw Toby Bensen eyeing her. With a slow smile, the young hunter entered followed by her dirty blonde cousin both sitting down.

Class was long with history, but it was the last period of the day. The bell couldn't have come soon enough, with the boy bothering the young beauty, flirting with her. When the young Winchesters left the classroom, the jerk followed them, antagonizing Alyra until she snapped once his hand reached for her backside. The fifteen year old twirled and kicked him down, forgetting to not use her skills and be helpless; angry with the teenaged jerk, snapping his arm back, breaking the bone in two places.

A crowd began to form with Aason watching in pure shock with his lovely cousin kicking ass like the hunter she was, hearing the boy's scream of pain. He was down in seconds, panting and bloody, before the principal got to them, taking both teenagers to the office; intervening when Aason had gotten involved as well, beating down the boy's friends, wanting to hurt Alyra.

Both teenagers knew they were in deep trouble, having exposed the family and put unwanted attention on them. Alyra looked at her cousin while the principal went to phone their dads. "You didn't have to get involved, you know. I had them."

“Sit, both of you now. Don’t you both move, while I contact your parents.” The balding man left two two teenagers to converse by themselves. The older man went into his office, closing the door with an audible click to look up the Winchester files for the teenagers having to write them up for this incident. Grabbing the number for the house, he began to dial to inform Sam and Dean about the incident. The boy was already heading to the hospital with his injuries along with a few others that Aason had helped take down. These kids knew how to fight but there was a time and place for self defense. The high school wasn’t it. Alyra just made herself look all meek, but it was too late now. She had acted rashly and put the Winchesters at risk. The teenager groaned inwardly when the principal spoke with a tone that gave them no room for error on how much trouble they were in.

"Yeah, and you could have just let him grab you. You know our dads are going to be ticked off, Alyra. We will be lucky if they don't belt our asses," Aason said seriously with a whisper while the principal looked at them, waiting for their fathers. The teenaged blond boy, leaned into his cousin’s side and spoke once the principal had left them alone to call their fathers. They were both in deep trouble and would be lucky if they weren’t suspended. Their fathers were on a hunt with their moms but he had the feeling the hunters and angels would find out either way once they got home. 

******

Sam and Dean had just got in from the hunt with their mates when the phone began ringing. Sam grabbed it while Dean went to get himself and Castiel cleaned up. Hearing that it was the principal, Sam frowned. “Yes, this is Sam Winchester. How can I help you Mr. Greenswick?”

“Yes, I have your daughter and nephew here in the office. It seems there was an incident here at the school.”

“What kind of incident?” Sam looked at his husband, smirking when the archangel grabbed the shaving cream from the nearby bag. They rarely bothered to shave on hunts unless they had to play federal agents or other professionals. Gabriel had cute stubble but then the blond halted what he was going to do, which was a shower and a shave. The green eyes watch Sam silently, blinking in confusion hearing about an incident at the school. Were the kids okay and what had happened that they were brought to the principal’s office?

“Well, it would seem I caught them fighting in the hallway. Your daughter started the fight from what I’ve heard and broke another student's arm in two places.”

Sam cleared his throat and took a few deep breaths, determined to remain calm looking at Gabriel again mouthing for Gabriel to put the groceries away quickly before they went to get the kids. Gabriel put the freezer and fridge items away trying to find out what was going on but all he heard was Sam’s reply. “Yes, of course. We’ll come straight away.” He hung up, and looked at Gabriel. “That was the principal from the school on the phone. Alyra and Aason got into a fight.”

"They what? They know better to get involved in fights. That could bring unwanted attention to us, Sam. The other kids should still be at school." The blond archangel knew that the other children were at junior high and the elementary school, with Bobby having been watching them. "They are too much like you and Dean, Sam. Alyra is a lot like you are; and just as good a fighter too." He then grabbed their travelling bags and went upstairs with his husband knowing that unpacking and shaving would have to wait. Gabriel groaned, knowing that the kids would be in big trouble this time and with Dean, Aason's backside would be burning. The blond grabbed his cell to ask Bobby to watch the other kids so that they could deal with the teenagers.

"I know. We need to go and get them." Sam sighed. "I wouldn't be surprised if they get suspended. I need to let Dean know." With a nod from his husband, Sam towards Dean and Castiel's bedroom, knocking on the door. Castiel had just finished his shower, while Dean remained in the bathroom. Wrapping a towel around his naked wet waist, the brunette headed to the door when he heard the knock. “Yeah? Sam what is it?” He then noticed the annoyance showing on his brother in law’s face, which usually meant trouble or Gabriel had done something with his games but that hadn’t happened in quite some time.

"Just got a call from the principal at Aason's and Alyra's high school. Apparently, they both got into a fight. We need to go get them."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "They what?" He left the washroom still fully dressed having heard Sam’s explanation.

"D...Did they use their combat training in this fight?" Castiel asked, and noticed that Dean was not the least bit pleased about this as well, he opened the door further looking at the other two men. 

"Alyra apparently broke some kid's arm," Sam said through slightly gritted teeth. "I imagine they'll probably both get suspended."

Dean grabbed the keys to the car. "Let's go," he said shortly. He leaned over to kiss his husband before he headed down the stairs to get to his baby. Castiel went and grabbed his underwear and pants to get dressed quickly. Once he was fully dressed, the blue-eyed angel followed his husband down the stairs. The angel visibly cringed when he heard the screen door slamming with Sam and Dean heading out. He then heard the engine roar to the Impala knowing that his son and niece were in for a world of hurt when their fathers got them home to the manor, following the humans.

The drive to the high school had been silent with both of the hunters silently fuming about the actions of their children. It seemed that if they were lucky, they wouldn’t have to move the manor to protect the family. Alyra and Aason risked exposing the family to any that would cause them hard and they didn’t want to be forced to move because of the kids. It wouldn’t be the first time a Winchester had gotten into a fight at school. Sam and Dean had their fair share of schoolyard fights but John always spanked them for it. It seemed like a Winchester trait and tradition. One that neither Sam or Dean wanted to continue but they both knew their children would be nursing sore bottoms that night.

*******

Sam and Dean finally got to the school and headed towards the principal’s office. Noticing their two teenage children, both fathers said nothing but headed to speak with the principal. As they walked past the chairs, the teenagers did have the sense to look down, avoiding eye contact momentarily. Alyra did attempt to give Sam the best puppy dog eyes she could. She knew her father had invented that look or her mother told that but Uncle Castiel told her that her guilty look was a combination of both Sam and Gabriel when they were in trouble. Dean watched the children and would have smirked at the expressions on their young faces, if he wasn’t as mad as he was at that moment. He had to admit that he was proud of their skill and taking down the enemy but this was not the place to practice being a hunter. Entering the office, they closed the door with the two younger Winchesters cringing in the chair awaiting their fate.

The talk with the principal had gone pretty well. The kids were going to be suspended for three days and could have been expelled. Dean nodded and thanked the man before he and Sam left the office. Both fathers went straight to their kids and escorted them out of the school before heading to the Impala. The drive back home was silent with the two teenagers clearly thinking over the incident in their minds, knowing that they were in deep trouble this time. When they pulled into the manor, Gabriel heard the car pull up and watched the door. It wasn’t long before Alyra came bolting inside with Aason. The quick spanks to their bottoms sent the two children inside and towards the study to get through their punishment like the future hunters they were.

Castiel had noticed that his husband was not too pleased when he had returned with their wayward son while Gabriel also saw how angry Sam appeared to be. The blond angel watched Alyra run inside once Sam had smacked her backside hard to get her to move inside, hoping to avoid more. "So, what happened Sam? Don't tell me she badly hurt someone and what do they plan to do about this at the school?" Gabriel asked, determined to find out what had happened with the children and what action the school would be taking.

"Will we need to move the manor anytime soon?" Castiel inquired looking at his husband when he came inside with Sam. Dean sighed and shook his head, clearly trying to control his anger at that moment. The children had gotten lucky this time but they would have to nip this in the bud before it got to the point that they were exposed to their enemies.

Sam shook his head. "I don't think so. They're both suspended for three days but when they go back to school, they're going to need to be extra careful." He sighed. "We were lucky this time, but I don't want to do this again."

Dean nodded and looked at his brother before he spoke to both the angels calmly but he knew that they wouldn’t want to be here for this next part. “Ah, listen. This is probably going to be bad, so you both might feel better leaving the house for a while."

Gabriel blinked, and didn't appear to like the idea of Sam punishing their baby girl. "Y...You are going to spank our baby girl, aren't you?" The archangel didn’t like the idea but he also knew that it was earned. Castiel also didn’t appear to like the idea of the children being spanked considering they both knew how bad it might end up being.

Sam raised his eyebrows. "She's not a child, Gabriel. She knows better than to fight at school and draw attention to us - so, yes. I am going to spank her. And I imagine Dean's gonna do the same with Aason." Dean nodded in agreement that he was certainly going to wallop his son’s bare ass for this but in a way they could understand how hard it would be on the angels. They had carried them for a year and then had given birth to them, so it was harder on their mothers. That didn’t mean that it was easy on Sam or Dean either but the hunters needed to be strong for their mates.

"B..But they are only fifteen years old. Could we not just ground them and give them extra training sessions?" Castiel asked not wanting to be around when their oldest children got their butts beat. He knew Gabriel would be equally upset about the punishment.

Dean looked at his mate. "Does doing that work with you and Gabriel?"

The brunette sighed, shaking his head sadly. "No, Dean, they don't; but they are our babies and we are their mothers, so we have maternal feelings with them," Castiel explained and sighed. "But you are right - this is serious; and she did break the boy's arm in two places. The training is working, I suppose, but I don't want to be here with you both doing this."

"Me neither." Gabriel agreed looking at them both, turning his eyes towards the study. This was going to be one hell of a long day. The kids would need some cream for their aching butts once their mothers got home. 

"Why don't you go to Bobby's and get the other kids?" Sam suggested. "You could spend some time there - and hopefully be back after we're done."

Gabriel sighed and nodded. “Yeah, that sounds like a plan. I have to stop by the grocery store anyway to get a few things.” Grabbing his keys, Gabriel and Castiel headed towards their cars to go get the kids. Castiel arrived first before Gabriel when the blond made a detour towards the pharmacy. Entering the store, Gabriel walked towards the aisle, standing in the aisle trying to check which product he would need. Grabbing the box, the archangel walked towards the register to the pretty little cashier smiling at him. With a smile, Gabriel left and let out a soft breath knowing that the young woman was checking him out. He could almost feel her eyes on his jean clad ass before he left the store to go get his children from Bobby’s place.

*****

Alyra and Aason were in the study in the corners with their hands behind their backs as they were often told to, both worried about what would beat their butts soon. They both knew that this would be bad since they were not supposed to be fighting in school and only for self defense. Sam sighed, and exchanged glances with Dean. Then, they both entered the manor, going to the study.

Alyra was the one to notice them come in, tensing a little with a few things shaking on the desk. She had inherited her father's demonic gifts with the teenager struggling to handle them; but when she was nervous, things sometimes moved or went flying. Unlike her siblings so far, she was the only one of Sam's children to have the gift.

"Alyra, we're going to go into the living room," Sam said quietly, taking a firm hold of his daughter's shoulder.

Dean waited for them to leave, and then spoke to his son. "Aason, come here."

Aason watched his cousin leave, nervously turning to look at his father - looking much like Dean, glancing at the desk. "Um. Yes, Sir....Um, may I speak?"

"Do you have an explanation as to why you decided to join in the fight?" Dean asked in a deadly quiet voice.

"Well, Alyra broke his arm - and um his friends went to attack her; so I needed to defend her. You have taught us never to leave a man or woman in the family to fight on their own; to back them up, Dad. I couldn't let them go after her - or live with myself - even if they are civilians."

"You joined in with the fight; you didn't break it up," Dean replied. "You and Alyra need to be careful when it comes to what you do in school. You're both only suspended for three days, but we could have been forced to move."

"Yes, Sir. I am sorry, dad, and didn't want Alyra to get hurt."

"I know you didn't, but you're still getting a spanking," Dean said, sitting down on the chair and beckoning his son over.

Aason groaned a little, stalking towards his father, knowing that he was getting a good spanking this time.

Dean pulled Aason to stand in front of him, unsnapping his jeans and pulling them down.

"Awww, man...Dad....Why do we always need to do this bare?"

"Because spanking you over your jeans isn't nearly as effective." Dean pulled Aason's underwear down as well and pulled his son over his knees.

"Ophh! Dad, ouch! I won't get into a fight again...Ouch!"

"You'd better not." Dean began spanking hard and fast, the sound of the smacks echoing through the room.

"Owww...Aghhh!" Aason yelped when he was getting spanked long and hard with his backside burning, knowing that Alyra was getting spanked as well.

Dean landed several hard smacks to his son's sit spots and thighs, wanting to make sure Aason learned this lesson.

Aason sure learned the lesson the hard way with Dean making sure that he would think about his sore backside the next time he decided to fight in school.

Dean finally paused the spanking, but it was only so that he could remove his belt.

The teenage boy was soon yelping with the hard, unforgiving crack of the black leather belt leaving white welts on his quivering flesh.

Dean brought the belt down hard a good dozen times before he finally stopped, rubbing his son's back.

"Aghhh, crap!" Aason yelped and was soon crying until he couldn't sob any longer, with his father trying to comfort him afterwards.

Dean pulled his son into a hard hug, letting the belt fall, whispering soft, comforting words.

"Dad, you really spank hard, man...Sorry I got involved; but not sorry I protected Alyra."

"Next time, you need to find a better way rather than both of you drawing attention to yourselves," Dean said firmly but held his son to comfort him. He had forgiven the teenager and it had hurt him more than he was sure that it hurt his son’s backside. The hunter had the feeling that the teenager wouldn’t agree on it being hard on Dean than his sore ass right now. Aason would understand when he became a father himself one day.

"Yeah and not getting my butt beat as the end result." Aason said sniffling a little with his bottom burning. The spanking was worth it to protect his cousin, Alyra from harm when the others wanted to charge at her. He knew his cousin could have handled herself but it was a rule in the Winchester household, you never left a member of the family to fight by themselves.

"That's probably a good thing to aim for," Dean agreed.

"Yeah, um, my butt really hurts. I am sorry, dad, and didn't mean to upset you and mom."

Dean nodded. "You're forgiven. You might want to change into some more comfortable pants, though."

"Yeah, so not feeling the jeans," Aason said with a soft groan, and chewed his lower lip. "Is mom mad, and Uncle Gabe? Is Uncle Sam mad?"

"I think they're more disappointed," Dean replied.

"Yeah, we really messed up this time."

"I think you owe a few apologies."

"Yeah I think I do dad and um, yeah I think I need my jogging pants," The teenager agreed and looked at his father. "Um dad? As much as I love the father/son moment, my butt is killing me."

Dean let Aason up. "You'd better go get some pants on, then." He chuckled and helped his son stand up. The boy reminded him of his mother when he would get his butt spanked. The way the kid danced there to take the sting from the reddened cheeks and the look he gave when he wanted to go get changed. 

“What?”

“Oh nothing, you just remind me of your mom like that. Now go get dressed kiddo.” He watched Aason head upstairs grunting and groaning with each step. He snickered silently and headed into the kitchen to grab a beer, opened it up and took a quick gulp. “Yep, just like his mother.”


	2. Spanking a Winchester

Chapter Two:

Alyra felt a few things in the room shaking, unable to control herself when she knew that she was in trouble, but was steered into the living room. Once the teenager was out of the study, the desk settled down, looking nervous when her father looked at her. She cleared her throat and placed her hands behind her as she often did like her siblings during training and punishment. "I...I...Am sorry daddy..Sir...I lost it and got mad when he reached for my butt. He was being rude and w...wouldn't leave me alone. I snapped."

Sam frowned at Alyra, clearly not too happy. "How many times have we had this conversation about you keeping your fighting skills hidden? You should have walked away, or spoken to a teacher."

"I didn't allow myself time to think or assess the situation. I risked exposure for my own pride. I am sorry, daddy, and didn't mean to lose control. At least I didn't use my powers on him; not that I have much control," The lovely girl said nervously and knew that she was rambling. Knowing that her father was angry.

"You need to learn to think before you act," Sam said sternly. "I think you're due a spanking."

"B..But daddy..." Alyra whimpered seeing that her father was not planning to back down, the girl just gulped, knowing her white shorts were coming down soon. "But, daddy, am I not too old for a spanking?"

"While spanking works, you won't be too old." Sam took hold of his daughter's wrist, leading her over to the couch.

Alyra quivered a little and heard a few things shaking. "Um, daddy...My powers...You have to control me, or I'll break something like last time."

Sam nodded, using his powers to control his daughter as he sat down on the couch, pulling Alyra to stand in front of him as he pulled her shorts down.

Chewing her lower lip nervously, the teenaged half angelic girl felt her father binding her physic abilities before he was pulling her shorts down, exposing her tiny panties. Alyra took a deep breath and allowed him to pull her over his lap, cringing a little, knowing what was coming. "I...I need more training....I can't control them too well, Daddy...The headaches are getting worse at night."

"I know. We'll be able to help you, Alyra." With her over his lap, Sam pulled her underwear down as well to fully bare her bottom.

Having her backside bared at fifteen by her father often made the girl turn red with embarrassment, but that didn't last long. The first smack came down hard onto her butt, making her squeak, knowing that Sam Winchester was serious. "Ouch!"

Sam brought his hand down on his daughter's bare bottom, spanking hard and fast.

Alyra was soon squirming over his lap, and soon felt the crystal tears, to her own horror; not wanting to cry. Her father always made her cry when he spanked her with her backside already burning. It wasn't long before the big bad girl hunter was crying, begging Sam to stop the spanking. "Ouch...S...Sorry..."

"You'd better be. I don't want to do this again." Sam tipped her over a little for better access to her thighs, making sure he got her upper thighs. He was going to teach his daughter that fighting in school was not acceptable and put them all at risk.

"Owww! Aghhhh! Daddy! I woooooon't!!" The teenaged girl yelped like a banshee when he started onto her tender areas, not exactly pleased about being spanked. It hurt, and Alyra was soon just sobbing hard, surrendering.

Sam paused the spanking, but only to grab the hairbrush.

"What...Oh, nooooo! I'll be owww!" Alyra yelped when the hard wooden brush came down onto her scalded butt cheek. She was soon, sobbing hard once again not liking her spanking 

Sam brought the brush down hard several more times, and then finally stopped, hand resting lightly on his daughter's back.

Sam's baby girl just sobbed hard over his lap, hearing the wooden brush falling to the living room floor, unable to help her quivers. "Oww...S...Sorry...D...Daddy...Hurts...."

"I know." Sam pulled Alyra into his arms, hugging her. "It's all right."

"Um, daddy...N...Naked here." Alyra sniffled and sobbed in his arms, glad when her father covered her with a blanket to give her some dignity. "I...Need to learn, daddy...Going to break things if I don't get control."

"I know you need to learn control. We'll all help you, Alyra," Sam promised.

"But why did I get the powers and not the others?"

"I don't know - but it's possible one or two of the others may develop powers later," Sam said.

"But what if they don't, dad? What if I am the only one like you, daddy? I make things go flying when I'm upset or mad."

"It just means you're special."

Alyra smiled a little at that and snuggled in her dad's arms. "I am sorry I lost it and mom said I am a lot like you, you know, daddy."

Sam grinned, hugging his daughter close. "I know...particularly with trying to get out of trouble. Puppy eyes don't work on me, Alyra. I invented those."

"Can't blame your kid for trying, can you, daddy?"

"I suppose not," Sam admitted.

"Guess it is my blood to be this way, dad. I am a Winchester. Can we get me some pants before mom gets home with Uncle Cass?"

Sam nodded. "Sure." He let go of Alyra so that she could go and get changed.

Alyra pulled up her shorts with a hiss after pulling her panties up, heading to her bedroom. The teenager soon grabbed some jogging pants, putting them on. Her cousin did the exact same thing in a separate room just as Gabriel drove into the driveway, entering the house with a brown bag. 


	3. Nesting Angel

Chapter Three

Archangel Gabriel Winchester

Husband to Sam Winchester (Mother to Alyra Rose Winchester)

Gabriel entered the living room, hugging his husband, as three children ran into the house, going to do their homework, leaving them alone. "Hey, honey...Is she okay? Um, Sam, we need to discuss expanding the house, I think."

Sam hugged Gabriel, and sighed. "She's all right, but we need to work on controlling her powers...Why do we need to expand the house?"

The blond angel sighed and looked at his husband, hugging him before taking the brown paper bag to open it. "I know it has been five years since we had our little Myra, but have the feeling I might be pregnant again. This would make it number five, you know, Sammy. Also, you know that ever since Alyra was a baby, she had powers."

Sam nodded. "I know, but I think her control might be getting a little worse."

"She is getting more powerful, Sam, like you and she needs training," Gabriel admitted, and took out a pregnancy test, handing it to Sam.

Sam took the pregnancy test, and raised his eyebrows. "You want to try this?"

"Yes, I told you that I think I may be pregnant again, Sam."

"I know. I was wondering if you wanted to test it now."

"When would be a better time, Sam? The children are either nursing sore butts or doing their homework, so why not now?"

Sam nodded, sliding an arm around Gabriel's shoulder and steering him to the washroom.

The blond sighed and opened the test to get it done. Once he had peed on the stick, he set the timer with Sam holding him while they waited. "This would be number five, you know, honey. Think we can handle five little ones like us?"

Sam smirked a little, holding onto his mate. "I think we've managed pretty well so far."

"With only one that could throw Demons into the wall or will be able to when she is strong enough. I hope we never tick her off but yeah, we have done well so far."

Sam shrugged. "We might end up with more of the kids developing those powers."

"Perhaps, but we will take it as it comes. I know Alyra wants to be a hunter when she is grown, Sam," Gabriel said, and then looked at the test, kissing him softly. "Well, guess we will need to expand the house with the nursery. I'm pregnant again, Sammy."

"Well, looks like we're getting kid number five." Sam kissed Gabriel. "We'll be fine."

"Yeah; and began to wonder if I was pregnant when I was late for my period this month. We need to step up the training for Alyra if she is to be a full hunter when she grows older. Cass has also told me that Aason has asked to be fully trained as well. He wants to be a hunter too."

Sam nodded. "Looks like at least some of them are going to be following in their parents' footsteps."

"Yes, it is in their blood after all; and I know our daughter will make us proud and always has - although I wish she had used a better method to demonstrate her skills. Breaking one's arm in two places at school was not the best way to prove she was going to be an excellent hunter."

"Yes, but at least if we step up her training, she should have somewhere to take out her frustrations."

"She is beautiful and may have to deal with the stereotypes with her looks plus the reactions to them. She is half arch angel as are all the children. They will all be lovely, and need to deal with it. She also needs to learn to fly soon. Her wings should be strong enough soon."

Sam nodded. "I can't really help much with that..."

"I know - that will be my job, to teach them how to fly."

Sam kissed his mate softly. "You're going to need to be careful, though."

"I know...I won't drop the kids, honey, and will be careful with the baby."

"You'd better be, otherwise you know what will happen."

"Yes, my butt and your belt. I should have permanent welts on my butt by now."

"You know how to avoid getting spanked," Sam said, unrepentant.

"Well, mooning is definitely not a good idea when you're ticked off, for one," Gabriel teased a little.

"Definitely true." Sam slid his hand down Gabriel's back to rest on his bottom.

"I love showing you my ass when you're not mad at me, though, because I love the way I can make you moan for it."

Sam grinned, kissing Gabriel's neck. "Mmm...I love being with you."

"Same here, babe, and love having your children too; even when they break a few bones every now and then. True little hunters."

"Yeah - but they've got it from all sides."

"Yeppers; and I know that they will always need to learn how to protect themselves. We are Winchesters, Sam, and they will always be targets as are we - but so far, the land and house is safe. Cass and I have an invisible shield against any evil on it, and any that mean us harm."

"Yeah - and we appreciate that," Sam said. "It's really been helpful."

"I would never let anything touch our family, and neither will Cass. He will rip any that harm Dean or the kids apart as much as I would give them what they deserve."

"I know. You and Cass are as fiercely protective as me and Dean."

"Well, you are our husbands and mates after all."

"Yeah. I'm not knocking it."

"Better not, Sammy, or I might spank you for it," Gabriel teased playfully, groping his husband's gorgeous backside.

Sam pinned Gabriel gently against the wall, kissing him hard.

"Mmm, I must have gotten you all Dommie-like tonight, baby...Love it when you do that."

"I know you do." Sam kissed his way down Gabriel's neck and over his shoulder.

Gabriel tilted his head back against the wall with a soft, rugged sigh, feeling the warm lips on his angelic skin, wrapping his arms around the hunter he had married.

Sam smirked, and lightly tugged Gabriel's shirt off so that he could get to his mate's bare chest.

"You always do this to me, Sam...You can always have me at your mercy with just one look. You always enchant me without a word, and I will always surrender to you."

"You're absolutely perfect for me...do you want to port us to the bedroom?" Sam asked.

"It is only a few feet away and my powers. You keep telling me not to when pregnant," Gabriel said, but gently ported them onto the bed with Sam over him. "Just this once, while I am not too far along."

"I think we've said before that it's not dangerous when you're early in the pregnancy..."

"True; and I will do it to always protect the children and the family."

Sam kissed his mate deeply and thoroughly.

"Mmm, love you so much, baby; and love that I'll be having another baby. You think Tristan would like a brother instead of a fourth sister?"

"I think he probably feels a bit outnumbered," Sam admitted.

"Yeah, and I do hope we can give him a baby brother, with all the estrogen in the family."

Sam grinned. "We'll have to see what we can do...I love you."

"I love you too, more than anything. I love our children so much, and this family is strong. We seem to be beating Dean and Cass in having kids. They only have two right now."

"They have a lot of time to catch up, though."

"Yep, all eternity; but think they are trying to be as careful with getting pregnant too soon like we are. Dean and Cass are just over achievers on it."

"True...or they're just holding back and intending to catch up with us in one long spurt."

Gabriel laughed at that. "Oh, and how do they plan to catch up? Have two sets of twins in two years?"

"That wouldn't surprise me. None of us have had twins yet."

"Nope; but those two are overachievers on things, so wouldn't surprise me either."

Sam grinned. "We'll have to make sure we stay ahead of them."

"Hell yeah; and we are kinkier anyway."

"Yeah, I know." Sam kissed him.

"And I think we have sex more often, too.." 

"I don't know...think we're neck and neck."

"Ewww, have you been like listening in on them?" Gabriel asked, smirking while grabbing at Sam's buttocks, squeezing one of the soft mounds. "Kinky bastard you are."

"Hardly." Sam grimaced at the thought. "They can be pretty loud, though."

"Well, that is true, honey; and they call us loud."

Sam smirked. "I think they just try to blame us."

"No doubt - but from what I have heard, Dean is pretty kinky too."

"Well, you do know they've used our basement, right?"

"They did? I didn't know they used our dungeon too..."

Sam grinned. "Oh, yeah...they get nearly as much use out of it as us."

Gabriel looked at his husband and smirked, still under the human, wrapping his arms around Sam's hips. "Oh, really? We use that pretty often, honey."

"I know - but I think it's good for both couples here."

"Just don't want to think about our kids ever doing the same stuff we do."

"Me neither." Sam wrinkled his nose.

"You do realize that if we train the eldest two, that they will become like us right? Alyra is already a lot like you; and couldn't be prouder of her or of Aason. They both are strong and real fighters. Pure hunters through and through."

"I know, and I think we're all proud of them."

"Aason does remind me a lot of Dean, you know. He protects his cousin like crazy, with her doing the same with him. They do get into fights a fair bit, though."

"Yeah." Sam sighed. "We need to stop them fighting with 'normal' people, though."

"Yes and I think it is time they went on hunts with us. They are ready, Sam, and you guys went on hunts at their age."

"You're right," Sam agreed. "We'll have to talk to Dean and Cass about it."

"Starting now, their training will need to intensify though with those two. They need to be perfectly ready but we will discuss this with Cass and Dean."

"I know." Sam leaned in to kiss Gabriel deeply.

Gabriel returned the kiss passionately. "Tonight, we need to start after we have sex. You need to train our daughter starting tonight even with a sore butt. She needs to learn to battle even when sore."

"Yep, will do. But first..." Sam removed the rest of his mate's clothes.

Gabriel smirked, and snapped his fingers to remove Sam's clothes as well. The blond groaned, feeling the hard flesh pushing inside his warm depths. "Unhh, Sammy."

"Mine," Sam said, making hard, fast strokes.

"Yes, yours, baby...I am so yours."

"I never get tired of this." Sam grinned.

"You better not, because I won't either - and well, no need to hold back the white stuff inside me, because I’m already knocked up."

"Heh...you're probably right." Sam sped up his strokes.

Gabriel moaned when his husband began to take him nice and hard, rocking wildly. The bed was rocking against the wall with a knock on the door with their daughter groaning at the door. "Eww, dad, mom...could you keep it down?"

Sam laughed, and looked at Gabriel. "Better soundproof the room."

"Oh right...Sorry, Alyra honey!" Gabriel said and laughed at her retreating comment. 

"And daddy, stop projecting please...I am so going to need therapy."

"Ooops." Sam quickly shielded his thoughts from his daughter, unable to help laughing.

"Think you just grossed her out." Gabriel laughed and kissed his husband. "Ahhh, the joys of having a psychic daughter, Sam."

"What joys?" Sam sighed. "I forget sometimes..."

"Yeah, we just need to be more careful. She is getting stronger, you know." Gabriel soon was moaning again, with Sam resuming until they both were close to coming.

Sam sped up his strokes, feeling himself close.

"So close, baby...Going to...Uhhhh, Saaaaammmm!"

Sam cried out as he felt his own release, kissing Gabriel hard.

Gabriel kissed his husband, moaning, and smiled. "Mmm, you look amazing, baby."

"Not as amazing as you," Sam whispered, slumping a little over his mate.

Gabriel smiled and kissed his husband. "I love you, Sammy."

"Love you too." Sam kissed Gabriel hard.

"Should we go get the kids soon and talk to Dean and Cass?"

Sam nodded. "In a minute."

"Okay, honey. We can wait a minute; and please don't tell me Cass and Dean are, you know."

"I wouldn't have a clue, Gabriel. I'm not paying attention to them."

"Just don't want to walk in on them like the last time."

"We'll make sure it doesn't happen," Sam promised.

"Because I don't want to see them screwing around."

"Me neither." Sam shuddered at the thought.

Gabriel sighed and rolled on the bed. "What do we tell them anyway?"

Sam blinked. "About what?"

"About taking the kids on a hunt and training."

"I'm sure Dean and Cass have already talked about it..."

"But we need to talk about this with them on taking the kids on the next hunt."

"I know. We'll just say it straight out."

"Do you think they will agree?"

"It's possible. I think they'll say it makes sense."

"And the kids do need to be ready for the hunting."

Sam nodded. "Exactly." He kissed his mate, and then started helping him to get dressed again.

"Are you okay with Alyra out with us on hunts?"

"It's going to happen sooner or later - and if we don't let them with us, they'll probably go off on their own."

"And she needs to be trained up with her powers," Gabriel said, and was soon dressed, kissing his husband before they got ready to talk with Dean and Cass.

Sam finished getting dressed, and then led his mate to their brothers' room, knocking on the door so as to make sure he didn't disturb them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ ~ Is telepathy speak between Sam and his daughter Alyra.

Chapter Four

Castiel opened the door and looked at them, with Dean in the washroom, brushing his teeth. "Yes. What is wrong?"

"We need to talk about an idea Gabriel and I had," Sam said.

"Yeah, sure...Um, you may come in if you do desire. Dean is just brushing his teeth, but we are fully clothed."

Sam nodded, stepping into the room with Gabriel as Dean came out of the washroom.

Castiel sat down on the bed and looked at his husband taking his hand. "You wanted to discuss something? You both seem rather concerned over something."

"Yeah." Sam looked at Gabriel. "Do you want to explain?"

"Well, we were discussing this earlier, and we both decided that, since both Alyra and Aason want to become hunters, we should start the major training now. We also thought of taking them to hunts with us."

Dean blinked. "Are you serious?"

"Remember Jo?" Sam asked. "We don't want them going off on their own."

"Sam is right, Dean. They could go off on their own to hunt if we don't train them. As Winchesters, they are targets like we are; and need the chance to fight back," Cass said.

"I guess..." Dean frowned. "They need to do exactly as we say, though."

"Like you did with your father? They already act like soldiers when being punished, do they not, Dean? I think they will behave themselves, and it is their destinies."

"Well, we'll see what the next hunt is," Dean said.

"But we start the training tonight, now. Those two need to be ready and need the training. They want to be hunters when they grow up and need the experience."

"You up to it, Sam?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged. "We do need to start the training."

"I am game for training, but won't be on the hunts right now for about a year, give or take," Gabriel said with a soft sigh, looking at them all. "I will be at the training, though."

Dean blinked. "You're pregnant again? Wow, how do you find the time?"

"Well, doesn't take too long to do the lambada, you know, and been five years since I've been pregnant," Gabriel said, and smirked when Cass gave him a look.

"Dude, I don't want to know what you two get up to." Dean shook his head.

Sam grinned. "Jealous cause you're still so far behind?"

"Yeah, a two for you, five for us...Go team Sammy!" Gabriel said with a grin, making Sam laugh at that.

Cass just cocked his head and then noticed the look Dean was giving him, almost challenging them to make more kids than two. "Are you serious?"

Dean shrugged. "Well, it has been a while." He grinned.

"You desire a third baby, Dean? We could try for another baby, but it has been many years. Can you handle the hormones?"

"I can handle you," Dean promised.

"Okay, I should mention then that I didn't hold back the um stuff earlier...I forgot to this time," Cass mentioned and smirked. "But hey, Heavenly father knows if this is the charm or not. Let's go talk to the teenagers."

"We should probably talk to them all together," Sam said.

"The others are not ready to train. I mean we do have a few that are quite young. We only want to train Aason and Alyra right now."

"I meant all four of us talking to both of them."

"Oh, rightio, baby," Gabriel said with a grin. "Let's go get the kiddies."

"Where do we want to talk to them?" Sam asked.

"Not in here," Dean said. "Let's try not to scar them."

"Um, yes, Sam already lost control and Alyra got the broadcast. We should go make a training room for them," Gabriel said, and snapped his fingers to create a training room with various combat exercises and training devices.

"Let's go get the kids," Sam said, standing up.

"Right," Gabriel said and they all went to gather the two fifteen year olds to train them both for combat. All the Winchester children under ten were already being trained, but they would intensify it for the eldest two right now. Gabriel walked to their daughter's room, knocking on her door to alert her to come down with them.

Alyra got on some combat clothes as she was told, and went with them to get her cousin. It was not long before both of the young hunters were in the new room, looking utterly confused.

"Where are we? This room I have never seen." Alyra stated calmly.

"It's a newly created room," Sam explained. "A new training room."

"We're intensifying your training," Dean said.

"Intensify...What? What do you mean, Dad?" Aason asked, looking at the other teenager in the room.

"You've had training already, but this is going to be more intense."

"Um, how intense exactly? You mean as in learn Latin and other fighting skills?" Alyra asked, and looked at her parents and uncles.

Sam nodded, glancing at Gabriel and Castiel in case they wanted to add anything.

"And you will learn to use your abilities from your father, Alyra sweetheart, so you can control them," Gabriel added after his husband nodded to him.

"It's possible you might be able to come on a hunt with us," Sam added.

"A hunt? Seriously, daddy?" Alyra asked, and then gulped, knowing that she wanted this, nodding. "Okay, so when do we start?"

"Yeah, we need to learn how to kick some ass if we are going to be hunters."

"You need to do a lot of training first, and do exactly as we tell you," Dean said. "And no more fighting in school, clear?"

"Yes, Sir," both teenagers said, looking at Dean, knowing that they would need to transform into the hunters they were being trained to be. It was not long before both teenagers were fighting in combat, training with their fathers, panting and covered in sweat to learn how to be the hunters they were born to be.

Gabriel watched his daughter fighting her father and doing pretty well against him, but knew that she was not as trained yet when she went to the mat hard.

Sam shook his head, and helped Alyra up. "You're trying too hard; your body isn't moving with your punches or kicks."

Alrya took his hand and flipped him over the mate with a grin that made Gabriel smirk. She had her father's grin with a wooden stake in her hand raised above his heart, paused. "Never underestimate your opponent, daddy...You taught me that you never underestimate your enemy."

Aason grinned, looking at his cousin with Sam pinned down, sitting on her father's stomach to keep him down.

"True. But you also need to learn how to pin properly." Sam pushed up, and flipped them over easily.

"Ophh!" The teenager grunted with her father soon having her pinned, panting hard, unable to break from his firm hold. "Aww, man..."

Sam let her up. "You shouldn't underestimate your opponent either."

"Damn...I thought I had you," the girl said, but then raised a hand to push him back with her mind, sweating hard. "Ughh..." She wasn't trying to hurt her father, but trying to train herself the best she could, with both kids trying to harness their hunting skills.

"You need to learn more control over your powers," Sam said. "Start by identifying the feelings they're bound to."

"I don't know how...They just start."

"When you're upset? Angry?"

"You want me to get pissed off, daddy?"

"I'm thinking more that if you can control those emotions, you can control your powers."

Alyra looked at her father and gulped, panting hard, struggling to hone her gifts, finally thinking of something that got her mad, blasting her dad back onto the mat. "Ohhh! Daddy! I'm sorry..."

Aason lost his concentration and landed with his back on his own mat. "Whoa, dude!!"

Sam landed heavily, and grunted a little. "Ow."

Alyra gasped and went to her father, with Gabriel also checking on him. "You okay, daddy? I didn't mean to totally do that."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "What got you mad?"

"Um, thinking about the guy I hurt earlier grabbing at me."

"Next time, think of something that makes you mad a little less, okay?"

"Okay, I just don't like being grabbed, Daddy."

"So I can tell..."

The teenager soon had her dad straddled again to pin him. "Do you give up, daddy?"

"Nope." Sam managed to flip them over once more.

"Uhhh, darnit!" The teenager was pinned down, struggling to get up, panting hard. "A Winchester never gives up until the job is done or we are in the ground," Alyra said, looking up at him, remembering what they taught her. "We never give up."

Sam nodded. "Make sure you remember that."

"I won't forget it...I am not giving up, Sir...Never..."

"Good." Sam let her up again.

Alyra took his hand and soon was back into combat with her father with Aason facing his father, both never giving up no matter how many times they hit the matt. Their bodies ached, were covered in bruises, sweat and muscles hurt. It was dawn by the time they were done for the day to sleep, with orders to return to fight after sleep.

Sam went up to bed with his mate, kissing Gabriel once they were in their bedroom.

Gabriel smiled, and gently soothed his hands over his husband's body. "She did very well for her first night, Sam."

"Mmm, definitely." Sam nodded, pulling his mate to the bed with him. "Need to make sure she's not too tired for school, though."

"Yes, but we have three days to train them before school."

"True." Sam grinned. "Want to play down in the basement?"

"Are you sure you are not too sore, honey?"

"I'll live," Sam replied, kissing him hard.

"Ooohhh, you are definitely convincing me to play your prisoner now, babe."

Sam grinned and took hold of Gabriel's wrist, pulling him up gently so that he could take him down to the basement.

Gabriel brought them down to the dungeon, and both of them were soon kissing wildly. "Hmm, honey, I should mention that she needs to learn to exorcise demons and be tattooed with the mark."

"I know. So does Aason. Want to soundproof the room?" Sam kissed his mate, and pulled him over to the spanking bench.

The blond snapped his fingers, and found himself led towards the spanking bench with a smirk. "Want to spank me, hmm?"

"I'm thinking yeah." Sam carefully strapped Gabriel over the bench, kissing him a few times.

"Hmm, so clothes off; and we should get them tattooed tomorrow, I think - or rather, later today."

"Good idea." Sam started removing their clothes.

"About the clothes or the tat, baby?"

"Both." Sam grinned.

"Oooohh, have I been a bad boy?"

"What do you think?" Sam ran his hand over Gabriel's naked bottom.

"Guess I have been then, Master...Oh, please, Master, I'll be good...Don't spank me, Master." Gabriel smirked a little, knowing how much Sam loved to have him beg.

"Oh, no...you deserve a spanking. You've been very bad." Sam lifted his hand and brought it down on Gabriel's bottom.

"Ohhh, ouch...Big bad Hunter."

"I know." Sam let his hand fall again, then idly traced the mark.

"Ohhh, remember when I was such a baaaad little Trickster and kept on attacking you and Dean...Mmm...I really annoyed you."

Sam grinned. "Should have bent you over and spanked you that first time."

"Oooh, well you did try to kill me every single time; and I really ticked you off when I kept killing Dean. Well, some of the deaths were pretty funny."

"Maybe I should have taken my belt to your bare butt. I think you still owe me for those. I think it's gonna take a lot more spankings to make up for those deaths."

"Aww, but there were over a 100 of them."

"A hundred spankings sounds good..."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Or we can just merge some of the spankings together," Sam suggested, nails ghosting lightly over his mate's bottom.

Gabriel quivered and whimpered at the nails scratching over his naked backside, feeling the fingers sliding in between the cheeks.

Sam stepped away from Gabriel, picking up the switch.

The blond craned to see what Sam was grabbing at, unable to see what it was. "H...Huh? W...What is going on? What are you getting, Sam?"

"Trust me, Gabriel." Sam stepped back over to his mate.

"I do trust you, Sam...What did you gr...ohhhh." Gabriel was left moaning when he felt the switch teasing his quivering butt cheeks.

Sam brought the switch down lightly, and then gently traced the mark.

"Uhhh!...Ohhh, wow, baby."

Alyra was sound asleep and exhausted, only to wake up with a groan, using her mind, hoping Sam heard her. ~So stop projecting already...Don't want to dream about you spanking mom with a switch...Thanks...~

~Ooops. Sorry, Alyra.~ Sam shielded his thoughts, and brought the switch down again.

~This is going be complicated if my powers keep increasing.~

~Yeah. I'll let you sleep now.~

~Thank you, daddy...~ Alyra said, and went back to sleep; finally able to get some sleep, while Gabriel squirmed at being spanked with the switch.

Sam lightly kissed Gabriel's shoulder, landing the switch a few more times.

"Ohhh...Uhhhh...Oh, Sammy...Yes, Master..."

Sam brought the switch down several more times, and then grabbed the lube.

Gabriel pants hard with his husband having spanked him some before grabbing the lube to take his hungry, pink hole.

Sam took a few moments to prepare Gabriel, and then pushed into him, making hard, fast strokes.

"Uhhh...Ohhh, love it when you do this on the bench."

"I know you do." Sam leaned in to kiss his way down Gabriel's spine. "Let your wings out."

The blond angel smiled and let his black wings out with the flap of feathers, soon trying to push his butt back, wanting more. Sweat glistened on his naked back, the skin slick with their pleasure.

Sam increased the force and speed of his strokes, kissing and stroking Gabriel's wings.

Gabriel quivered with his wings moving a little with his pink hole grasping the thick flesh inside of him, struggling to touch his husband.

Knowing what Gabriel wanted, Sam leaned over to undo the restraints so that Gabriel would be able to touch him.

Gabriel moaned and soon was able to touch his husband the best he could, still bent over the spanking bench with Sam inside of his warm channel.

Sam continued his actions, driving them both towards their release.

The blond angel continued to writhe on the bench, moaning from the intense pleasure his husband always gave him. Sam now knew his body completely after over sixteen years of being bond mates; as he knew Sam's to bring intense pleasure. He squeezed his inner muscles, sensing Sam was close to coming, wanting to bring him to the edge.

Sam cried out as he came hard inside Gabriel, fingers lightly grasping at his mate's back and wings.

Gabriel let out a shuddered gasp as he soon followed his husband, his own white seed spurting onto the padded bench, sliding onto the floor. "Uhh...S...Sam...Fuck!!"

Sam smirked, and lightly kissed the back of Gabriel's shoulder. "Never gets old."

"No, never...Even after all this time together."

Sam slipped out of Gabriel, pulling him into his arms.

"Mmm...You still look like the day I made you completely mine and made you my immortal, wingless angel."

"Just as well, otherwise I'd be getting really old by now."

Gabriel giggled a little and kissed his beloved. "Would still make my blood boil and my heart skip a beat even if you got old."

"Mmm...but this way, we get to be together forever."

"And beyond, I hope."

"Of course." Sam kissed him.

"Hmm, so what do we do with the kids?"

"Thought we'd already decided that?"

"Well, do we want to do this today, Sam honey, or later on tonight? Also, the kids haven't been told about the tattoos."

"I think they need to rest a bit before we do anything..."

"Yes, they do need to rest."

"I think we need to as well..."

"Yeah, I think we should get to bed too." Gabriel snapped his fingers so that they ended up in the warm bed, their clothes landed on the bedroom floor, and their mess was cleaned in the dungeon.

Sam pulled Gabriel into his arms and kissed him deeply.

"Mmm. Have I been moody yet, baby?"

"Not yet, though I'm sure it won't be long."

"I can be pretty moody...I was pretty bad nearly six years ago during our last pregnancy."

"I'm fully aware of that. Had to spank you more than a few times."

"Well, you did call me insane and possessed a few times, honey. If I recall, I did port you over an active volcano once that wasn't erupting when you called me fat."

"I didn't actually call you fat. That was how you decided to interpret my words. And in my defense, you did act possessed."

"I would not repeat those words, Sam, unless you want me to lose it again once I am hormonal. I might toss you into a glacier this time if I get mad enough."

"Not much gets you mad, Gabriel..."

"I guess you are right, but I also did smack you a few times in the balls when you ticked me off; but did need a good laugh, it seemed. I was more amused than angry at that point after smacking you."

"Mmm...but if you do it again, you'll be right over my knee." Sam lightly rested his hand on Gabriel's bottom.

"I know...You didn't like the bowling lane one with the bowling balls getting you."

"That was the hairbrush deal." Sam brought his hand down in a relatively mild swat on Gabriel's bottom.

"But you did look funny when it struck you; and you know me and ball hits, honey."

"And you know what I do after those, Gabriel."

"Yes, you spank me."

"Hard," Sam added, lightly patting his mate's bottom.

"Sooooo no more bowling balls to the groin?"

"Nope; or next time, it'll be the belt."

"Aww, you're no fun." Gabriel pouted adorably, being playful with his husband.

Sam kissed him. "I'm plenty of fun when you're behaving."

"Awww. I'll be good, I suppose."

"You'd better be." Sam tightened his arms around Gabriel.

"Mmm...Okay, honey, I will be good. Sleep now, though, because I'm tired and pregnant, so need to sleep."

Sam nodded. "Sleep is good." He closed his eyes.

Gabriel smiled, and cuddled into his husband's warm, loving arms. "Mmm, very good."

Sam kissed him gently, and then quickly slipped into sleep.

*****

Hours later, Gabriel woke up with a soft sigh, knowing that he was hungry, feeling a little uneasy in the stomach, soon throwing up in the toilet.

Sam stirred, and looked around, before calling for Gabriel. "Hey, you all right?"

"Was...Wondering when I was going to get morning sickness."

"I think it's more middle-of-the-day sickness..."

"Oh, whenever sickness, then." Gabriel groaned and threw up before brushing his teeth, staggering back to bed. "This I didn't miss, you know. I love the other stuff during the pregnancy, but can do without throwing up."

"Mmm...come here." Sam pulled his mate into his arms.

Gabriel moved closer and snuggled into his husband's arms. "Mmm...Love you so much, Sammy."

"Love you too." Sam kissed him.

Gabriel kissed him back; and soon they were sleeping again, but knew that his stomach would grumble for food once again.


	5. Flying Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children learn to fly and get their tattoos. Not edited with my beta writer so all mistakes are mine.

Chapter Five:

Later after the family had eaten dinner, Sam and Gabriel took the kids to get their tattoos heading towards the shop. Once they had arrived, they had to sign wavers for the teenagers giving permission to be given the mark. Aason watched when the needle pierced his chest and nodded to Alyra, who was getting it on her lower back. Both had not enjoyed the process but it had to be done for the future of the new generation of Winchester hunters. 

After the new tattoos had been cleaned, Sam and his husband took the kids back home, heading inside. The blond archangel smirked and nodded to Castiel before they both began to remove their shirts. It was now time to teach their eldest children how to fly on their own.  
This wasn’t new to both Aason and Alyra since all their lives, their mothers had taken them flying. It had been discussed earlier that the kids were now ready to take flight. Full black feathered wings expanded on both angels’ backs before Gabriel left the house followed by the others in the family. He smirked a bit before he spoke with amusement in his voice.“Don’t worry Sammy and we’ll be careful.” Turning his attention to his daughter once she’s removed her shirt to be in her bra. “Now just relax and let your wings out Aly...You’ll be fine and your uncle and I’ll be with you both.”

Alyra winced when she let her own wings out and heard Aason’s grunt when they both felt their black wings expand. The heavy wings seemed to flutter on their own before Gabriel lifted himself up, reaching down to take his daughter’s hands. Castiel grabbed his son’s hands and both angels flew up in order to teach the kids to fly on their own. It hadn’t been an easy lesson but Gabriel grinned and tossed Alyra up into the air with her shriek of alarm but he needed to get her up to help her fly on her own. He waited for her to expand her wings and whooped in joy when she took off into the forest. Following his daughter to keep her safe, Castiel did the same and both angels went with their children. They would never drop their babies and this was how they had been taught. It was the same as a bird teaching their babies to fly, neither angel letting the children to fall or hurt themselves in any fall. Once they had been flying for a short time, Gabriel flew back holding onto Alyra’s waist to take her back towards the house with Castiel holding his son. Reaching the ground with a smooth landing, it was time to learn how to take off by themselves.

“Ready Alyra?” Gabriel asked and lifted off only for a few feet with his hands out towards her. “Just bend your knees, expand your wings and lift up.” Watching her do as she was told, Gabriel laughed a little when she reached for his hands. “Ughh, gotcha. Maybe we should try running and taking off next time but for now, let’s just fly.”

Castiel’s blue eyes watched his brother fly with his daughter before he too held onto his son tossing him up softly. The angel laughed when his son let out a shout of excitement following the rest of the family into the forest behind their home. The flight lasted for an hour before they all landed on the roof to watch the sun setting. Alyra sat down to watch the sun going down with her mother and the others. “It will take some practice but not bad for your first time on your own. You know we would never drop you right?” 

“Well of course, we know that. You’ve never dropped us before so why would you let us fall now?” Alyra sat down and felt his mother’s warm arms around her to keep her from falling off the roof. “Mom?”

“Mmm?” Gabriel looked forward even though he spoke to his eldest child. He knew that she would grow up sooner than he wanted her and he knew that Castiel felt the same. The young hunters were growing up too fast. The soft wind blowing around them and the family would remain strong no matter what happened in their future. 

“Why did you toss me up like that?”

“Oh, well I thought it would be easier to get you to learn flight once the wind was under your wings. It worked but if it hadn’t, I would have caught you easily.”

“Mmm, okay. That was fun. Can you toss me up again another time?” Alyra smiled and heard her mother’s chuckle at that question and heard his response that he would do it again. This wasn’t the first time Gabriel and Castiel had tossed the kids up and caught them. The children loved it and never dropped. The angels were very protective and would never drop their children no matter what happened. Gabriel smirked once again, taking his daughter’s hands while he stood up. Floating with her down to the ground, they landed softly followed by Castiel and Aason. Heading inside the young hunters in training were able to rest with their wings folding back inside before they began their next night of training. Danger could follow them from any direction but none noticed someone watching them. Despite the shield around their home, it couldn’t hide them from everyone or everything out there. It protected against evil but even then it wasn’t perfect. Golden eyes watched the children fly with the angels, darkness was about to enter their lives. Leaving the area, the darkness left the Winchesters alone for now. Soon it would take time to have what was promised but not now. It was now time to prepare while the hunters trained their children and then he would lure them out to make sure that the hunt got the attention of the Winchesters. The weirder the better and he knew how to draw a hunter’s attention, one way or another.

****

Dean chose that day to train them on the guns, cleaning and care of the equipment that would be part of their lives when the kids became hunters. The impala remained in the driveway, while he stood with the teenagers, showing them the weapons. Sam also instructed them on more self defense in the passing few days. Both Alyra and Aason were also trained in how to use their angelic powers as well with their mothers. Gabriel being less physical due to being pregnant but Castiel drew sticks to teach them on using angel swords. It was only logical that the teenagers also knew how to draw and use angel swords. For now it was sticks, for less injuries and accident stabs to any of them. Soon when they were ready, they would practice with and use angel blades. Training took up more of their time for the three days they were off school and into their after school activities but before they knew it, they acted and fought as hunters.


End file.
